Coen Brothers Wiki:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an article should be structured. Feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. Title tag Example: }} *Used to alter the appearance of the article's title at the top of a page. *Main uses include to italicize the title of a film (see example here). Maintenance templates Example: *A series of tags used when the article is in need of some sort of maintenance. *See Category:Maintenance templates Infobox *These are used to present vital statistics of subject. *Use the standard image size of 250px. *See Category:Infobox templates. Quotes Example: *An appropriate opening quote is welcome for almost any type of article. *Besides opening quotes, quotes are usually placed immediately underneath a heading or subheading, though they can also be used between paragraphs. *Do not use links within a quote, unless it is the only mention in the article of a certain subject. Article body Example (for an article about a director): '''John Goodman' is... (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Biography Early life ... ... ... Film career ... Making Barton Fink ... Future projects ... *Headings and subheadings are usually not required for very short articles. Images Example: *Images should be placed where they are most relevant and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. *Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well. *Images should have captions in most cases, and all captions (even if they are not complete sentences) should end with a period. Stub Example: *Used at the bottom of the article body when the article is too vague or brief, AND when there is clearly more information that can be added. *See Category:Article stubs Behind the scenes (notice the capitalization) The behind the scenes section should precede References. It can contain such information as: *Portrayal information (for characters appearing in films) *Origin of subject: subject's first appearance, who was responsible for creating and/or naming the subject, how the subject came about, was it based on anything, etc. *Filming: details about locations, circumstances, etc. Collections of BTS items that are relatively brief should use bullets, as above. Long BTS paragraphs should be separated by spaces; in this case, do not break up one anecdote into multiple paragraphs. References (or Notes and references) *Items are added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. *To get the references to show up in this section, insert the following code: See also *Links to related topics not already linked in article. External links *It's called "External links" even if there is currently only one link. *Links to IMDb should use the IMDb template. Category *Every page and image should have at least one category. *Categories should be listed in alphabetical order. *People should be categorized by their last name; for example, Goodman, John. *Pages beginning with an article ("a," "an," or "the") should be categorized by the first significant word. *Pages and images placed in categories should not also be placed in that category's master category; for example, images in Category:Promotional images from The Big Lebowski should not also be placed in Category:Images from The Big Lebowski. Category:Help